Dough for the Do-Do
Dough for the Do-Do is a 1949 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot A newspaper shows Porky traveling to Africa to hunt the rare dodo bird, worth millions of dollars. Porky uses his airplane to go to Dark Africa, then Darker Africa, and finally lands in Darkest Africa (per the route shown in the cartoon, somewhere in the vicinity of the Sudan). When Porky lands, a sign tells him that he's in Wackyland ("Population: 100 nuts and a squirrel"), while a scary voice booms out "IT CAN HAPPEN...HERE!" Soon he sees many strange, weird, and oafish creatures around. After a while, Yoyo Dodo appears. Porky tries to catch Yoyo, but the dodo plays tricks on him. At one time, Yoyo appears on the Warner Brothers shield and sling shots Porky into the ground. Finally, Porky dresses as another dodo, announcing himself to be the last dodo. Yoyo handcuffs himself to Porky, claiming, "I've got the last Dodo!" and runs with Porky to claim the reward. Porky reveals himself, and still handcuffed to Yoyo, runs off with him, now proclaiming "Oh no, you haven't! I-I'm rich! I-I've got the last D-D-Dodo!" Once they disappear over the horizon, scores of dodos appear to confirm this. Availability * (1982) VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 6 * (1985) VHS - Porky Pig's Screwball Comedies (time-compressed) * (1994) LaserDisc - Longitude and Looneytude: Globetrotting Looney Tunes Favorites * (1998) VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Taz's Jungle Jams (1998 "THIS VERSION", without notice) * (2003) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 (1998 "THIS VERSION", without notice) Censorship Much like "Porky in Wackyland", this short was subject to censorship when shown on TV (though Cartoon Network and Boomerang aired both this one and Porky in Wackyland uncut). However, Dough for the Do-Do was only edited on ABC to remove the following:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-d.aspx * The black Al Jolson duck passing by Porky and saying "Mammy, mammy" (similar to the Nickelodeon version) * The three-headed freak slapping itself and poking itself in the eyes (the only part that wasn't censored on Nickelodeon or Sunset/Guild Films) * The Do-Do popping into frame on the Warner Bros. shield and slamming Porky into the ground with a rock from a slingshot (similar to the Sunset/Guild Films version). Notes * This is a shot-by-shot color remake of Bob Clampett's short "Porky in Wackyland" (1938), with some notable differences. * This was the only Cinecolor short re-released as a Blue Ribbon to keep its original closing title and was the final Warner Bros. short to be produced in Cinecolor. All other shorts originally produced in Cinecolor and re-released as Blue Ribbons ended up with the reissue closing title. In fact, even some shorts originally produced in Cinecolor but were not re-released as Blue Ribbons got alternate ending titles for reasons unknown. But, two other shorts produced in Cinecolor but were not re-released as Blue Ribbons kept their original closing titles such as "Riff Raffy Daffy" and "The Up-Standing Sitter". ** Between 1947 and 1949, several non-Bugs Bunny shorts were produced in Cinecolor to save money for the studio. All subsequent shorts after " " were produced in 3-hue Technicolor. * The 1998 "THIS VERSION" is also present on the DVD release of this short, though no disclaimer at the closing title is present. * This is one of the only post-1948 shorts without full credits, hence making it the first short without full credits since "Behind the Meat-Ball" (1945). * The song "Rubber Band" by Jackal Queenston contains an audio sample of the "rubber band" scene from this cartoon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AocGCho0bBU References Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:1949 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons originally produced in Cinecolor Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with uncredited directors